The invention relates to a method for determining a measuring point of a hybrid decoupler of a hybrid vehicle, which is operated by a hydrostatic clutch actuator, with the hybrid decoupler separating an internal combustion engine from an electro-traction drive, or connecting it thereto, and the measuring point being detected by a slow activation of the hybrid decoupler, starting from a position of the hybrid decoupler which it assumed in the idle state, when a defined moment increase is detected at the electro-traction drive.
DE 10 2010 024 941 A1 discloses a method for controlling a duplex clutch transmission with at least two partial drive trains, with it being possible to couple each of them via a clutch to an internal combustion engine. During drive operation of the vehicle, comprising the duplex clutch transmission, the measuring point of the clutch is determined independent from the engine torque. This measuring point is here determined during the start of operation of the vehicle and then adapted during operation of the vehicle.
In a hybrid vehicle with a hybrid drivetrain the driving resistance can be overcome by two independent energy sources, such as fuel of an internal combustion engine and electric energy of the traction battery of an electric motor, by way of conversion into mechanic energy. According to DE 10 2008 030 473 A1 a method is known for determining the measuring point of an automated hybrid decoupler in a hybrid drivetrain. The measuring point of the hybrid decoupler, which is arranged between an internal combustion engine and an electro-traction drive, is determined in stopped internal combustion engines by slowly closing the hybrid decoupler and measuring the influence of the connecting hybrid decoupler upon an electric machine of the electro-traction drive, which rotates with a predetermined speed. When measuring the hybrid decoupler in a stopped internal combustion engine, here noise and vibrations develop, which are experienced as disturbing by the driver. Furthermore, situations occur rarely during the driving operation for the determination of the measuring point, in which the rotating electric motor is switched against a stopped internal combustion engine.